La Esperanza Triunfo
by Cess London
Summary: Lo mejor era hacer algo inmediato y rápido, aun le ardía aquel brazo, y con ese empezaría. Se señalo de manera violenta mientras se mordía el labio-¡AVADA KED…!-sus labios fueron tapados por unas frías y ásperas manos.  Soy mala en summary's


Songfic de Astoria y Draco; quizá y se pregunten ¿Por qué Astoria y Draco? Pues bien porque YO AMO ESA PAREJA, se me hizo extraño que J.K pusiera a una completa desconocida como la esposa del increíble Draco-si señores y señoras Draco es FA BU LO SO- así que desde que vi la película no me puedo imaginar otra pareja para Malfoy que no sea Greengrass.

La canción es de Jesse & Joy- Llegaste Tu.

* * *

><p><em>Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad<em>

_Mi corazón lloraba de un vacío total_

_Todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busque_

_Eras tú mi necesidad_

Astoria caminaba por el Callejón Diagon, no encontraba la manera de salir de ese enorme hoyo en el que había caído, aparte de que estaba completamente sola no podía entender por qué había sido tan tonta como para dejarse llevar por una persona que apenas y conocía. Se sentía como una completa estúpida, buscaba por todos lados una salida, un escape que la pudiera sacar de esa horrible soledad y agonía pero al parecer su destino no la quería sacar. Quizá y solo quizá ese era su destino, ser una tonta niña sola, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su necesidad.

Sus padres se lo habían advertido Madeleine y Octavius Greengrass le habían dicho que ese Viktor Krum solo jugaría con ella como lo hacía con muchas chicas, pero que se le podía hacer si aquel chico era: guapo, inteligente, valiente,…todo, el era todo menos UN CABALLERO.

_Triste y desolada, ya no pude soportar_

_Más desesperada, era imposible de estar_

_Todo lo intenté, por dondequiera te busque_

_Eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y..._

Era una completa desesperación, ahora no tenía nada, por irse con él lo había perdido todo: su familia, su dinero, sus amigos,…su dignidad.

Lo había intentado de todo, métodos, hechizos, pero ya no podía mas ella no podía seguir así estando en la oscuridad cuando se le había arrebatado todo. Siempre odio a Hermione Granger pero ahora la odiaba mucho más, ella había sido la culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Si solo hubiese seguido los consejos de su hermana al no fijarse en aquel pelirrojo tonto todo esto no estaría pasando y ahora mismo estaría en Hogwarts para su último año de escuela.

No, no y no podía soportar más, ya no mas, la agonía se hacía presente en cada parte de su cuerpo congelándola de pies a cabeza. Pero el hubiera no existe, ella cometió un error y ahora debía pagarlo con creces, con la soledad y el verse completamente destrozada. Siempre pensó que su **boggart** era ese y ahora se tenía que ver así, ya no era un **boggart**, esto era la realidad y no sabía cómo salir de ella. Como le gustaría hacer un **ridikulus** y que todo lo que le sucedía a su alrededor se esfumara.

Lo mejor era hacer algo inmediato y rápido, aun le ardía aquel brazo, y con ese empezaría. Se señalo de manera violenta mientras se mordía el labio-¡AVADA KED…!-sus labios fueron tapados por unas frías y ásperas manos.

_Llegaste tú y todo cambió_

_Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó_

_Llegaste tú, volví a nacer_

Sus ojos se abrieron de tope para ver frente a ella unos enormes ojos plateados como la luna mirándola fríamente pero detrás de aquel hielo se escondían unos ojos asustados, los reconocería en cualquier lado, aquellos ojos que por mucho tiempo pensó que serian suyos, siempre juegos de niñas, sueños de ser esposa de grandes hombres junto con sus amigas pero ahora no era nada.

Los ojos verdes de la pequeña Greengrass se posaron en su mano que aun obligaba a su boca a mantenerse cerrada, unos rayos de sol iluminaron el oscuro lugar donde ahora se encontraban, roseando a la niña para que sus cabellos castaños casi del color del azabache se vieran de un rojo opaco -¿Estas loca?-pregunto la ronca y fría voz de Draco Malfoy.

_Por tanto tiempo quise encontrar la solución_

_A ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior_

_Todo lo intenté, por dondequiera te busqué_

_Eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y..._

Ella solo pudo contestar con las lagrimas callendole triunfalmente por los ojos, sin poder evitarlo, obligando a sus ojos a parar si resultados. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era ser abrazada y que le dijeran aunque fuera mentira que todo se iba a solucionar pero los ojos del heredero de los Malfoy no supo descifrar las esmeraldas de Astoria.

Negó con la cabeza bajando la varita provocando que se callera al suelo en un golpe sordo y seco, el comprendió lo que ella quería, quito su mano de su rostro y la atrajo a si rodeándola de la cintura. Astoria sintió una paz que desde hace mucho tiempo no podía concebir, sintió las lagrimas caer aun mas sobre sus mejillas manchando el saco verde musgo del joven mientras este acariciaba su cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía estrujándola- ¿Qué tienes princesa?- pregunto aquella voz que hace apenas unos minutos le había hablado con tanta frialdad, ahora lo hacía con cariño y preocupación, pero quien lo dijera El Príncipe de Slytherin ofreciéndole ayuda a una niña cualquiera. El no podía negar que cuando los dos estaban en Hogwarts muchas veces aunque hubiese sido hermana de su amiga la llevaría a la cama, pero con amenazas, y madurez aprendió que no solo era eso lo que se necesita en la vida. Astoria era una mujer hermosa pero ahora su semblante de niña mimada se había perdido por completo, pero aun estaba ahí, lo que más recordaba de ella…su olor a vainilla con avellanas.

_Llegaste tú y todo cambió_

_Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó_

_Llegaste tú, volví a nacer_

Quería decirle que estaba perdida, que no quería, que no podía seguir con esta patética vida suya-Draco…-solo susurro con una voz amortiguada por el pecho de él, se había escondido como una niña pequeña se esconde de los monstruos que están debajo de su cama, se escondió dentro del para no querer volver a salir. El sabía que había dejado la escuela, su último año, como él para irse a vivir a Rumania con el que era su novio: Viktor Krum, todos sabían realmente que él quería Granger. El la abrazo con mucho más fuerza mientras besaba su coronilla

-Ya paso Tory, ya paso y nunca más vas a regresar a ese lugar-esas palabras que quizá fuesen falsas le reconfortaron el corazón-Jamás vas a volver a sentir aquel vacio Princesa-aquellas palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad y cariño, desde hace mucho nunca lo había escuchado así, desde que él le había propuesto matrimonio y ella le había rechazado. Un Malfoy era orgulloso entonces…¿Por qué Draco Malfoy estaba ahí para reconfortarle el corazón de nueva manera?

-Oh Draco….Gracias-susurro alzando sus ojos y en los de él veía una espantosa versión suya demacrada y fea, pero él, el la veía como si fuese la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Como si no existiese otra belleza más que la de Astoria, no pudo evitarlo más y alzando su rostro aun más de lo debido junto sus labios con los del rubio, suave, suave como el terciopelo, le devolvió el beso de manera dulce y llena de amor, dentro de la niña…La Esperanza Triunfo.

* * *

><p>Las ofensas sinceramente chicos y chicas, se las pueden ir guardando si no les gusta simplemente no comenten y ya; no es tan difícil, no soy muy buena en eso de los Fan Fic pero trato de hacer mi mejor intento soy mejor en mis propias historias así que…si les gusto comenten y si veo que si les llego a agradar podría publicar mas, no lo sé, por que no. XD<p>

_**Travesura Realizada**_


End file.
